glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Smack You
Smack You is a song originally by Kimberly Cole. It was sung by Valerie Kostas and Vanessa Anderson in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Valerie Shut up Nobody cares what you have to say, ay, ay Shut up Nobody's listening to you anyway, ay You got your eye liner done wrong Fake nails too long Fingers all up in my face Trying to put me in my place Valerie and Vanessa And you Think you Can just say what you wanna But tonight I'm gonna gonna Vanessa Smack you Right across your lips Gonna lose your lipstick Cause you keep on talkin' ish Valerie I'm gonna kick you Right between your hips Cause you're such a catty bitch And for me it's such a switch Cause I'm usually such a lady, uh whoa But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Vanessa Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Valerie Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Valerie (Vanessa) Speak up (Shut up) I know it's hard to talk with swollen lips, ay, ay Now get up Oh wait Let me take my heels out between your hips, hey, ay, ay Vanessa You got your eye liner done wrong Fake nails too long Fingers all up in my face Trying to put me in my place Valerie and Vanessa And you Think you Can just say what you wanna But tonight I'm gonna Valerie Smack you Right across your lips Gonna lose your lipstick Cause you keep on talkin' ish Vanessa I'm gonna kick you Right between the hips Cause you're such a catty bitch And for me it's such a switch Cause I'm usually such a lady, uh whoa But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Valerie and Vanessa Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch Tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Valerie Sticks and stones, they have their place When words don't work and you can't walk away You brought-out a side of me that I don't like I bet next time you'll think twice. Bitch Vanessa Whoa, whoa, whoa But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Whoa, whoa, whoa Valerie and Vanessa I'm gonna smack you Right across your lips Gonna lose your lipstick Cause you keep on talkin' ish I'm gonna kick you Right between the hips Cause you're such a catty bitch And for me it's such a switch I'm gonna smack you Right across your lips Gonna lose your lipstick Cause you keep on talkin' ish I'm gonna kick you Right between the hips Cause you're such a catty bitch And for me it's such a switch Cause I'm usually such a lady, uh whoa But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas Category:Songs Sung By Vanessa Anderson